Kopaka
|-|Mata= |-|Nuva= |-|Adaptive Armor (Phantoka)= Summary Toa Kopaka is one of the Toa Mata, the first Toa team, and the team destined to awaken Mata Nui from his great slumber. He later transformed alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, into the Toa Nuva. Kopaka is a cold, distant loner who prefers to work alone; in the past, this was often to the detriment of both himself and the rest of his team, but he has grown to accept the need for teamwork and become more cooperative. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast | 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Kopaka Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Mata / Nuva of Ice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation and Absorption, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Enhanced Senses, Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Kopaka can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), X-Ray Vision with Akaku, Forcefield Creation with Hau, Water Breathing with Kaukau, Flight with Miru, Intangibility with Kakama Nuva, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his speed with Kakama and his strength with Pakari), Invisibility with Huna, Translation with Rau, Illusion Creation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki, Mind Manipulation with Komau, Telekinesis with Matatu, Reactive Evolution with Adaptive Armor (It can adapt to give Kopaka the ability to fly or survive in space, and can change his weapons to better exploit an opponent's weaknesses), Light Manipulation with Midak Skyblaster and when combined with Solek (Solek can use his light powers to create solid objects from light), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was virtually unaffected by Mutran's mind attacks) and Illusions with Akaku Nuva, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Shouldn't be much weaker than he is as a Toa Nuva, as other Toa aren't that much weaker than them), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui) | City level+ (Comparable to Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust), Island level with Nova Blast (More powerful than before, and Kopaka feared that if he somehow lost control of his power, he'd freeze all of Karda Nui, potentially permanently). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, fought the Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable in speed to his previous form, and can fight Rahkshi and Makuta who can manipulate electricity and electrical fields), possibly Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ | City Class+ Durability: City level+ | City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast, and Kopaka can easily freeze lakes). Tens of kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Mata, he had an Ice Shield and an Ice Sword, and as a Toa Nuva, he has two Ice Blades along with his Ice Shield. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Kopaka possesses a Kanohi. While he has a primary one, Akaku, he possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Mata / Nuva, in addition to the Kanohi of the Toa Metru (though he lost these after he became a Toa Nuva), and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. He eventually acquired the Golden Kanohi, which gave him all the powers of the Toa Mata’s Kanohi, but he lost it when he became a Toa Nuva. **'Akaku:' The Great Mask of X-Ray Vision, and Kopaka's primary Kanohi. It allows him to see through solid objects and is outfitted with telescopic lenses that enhance his vision further. Its Nuva version strengthens the effect to the point where Kopaka can see through illusions, and can share it with his allies. **'Hau:' The Great Mask of Shielding. It allows Kopaka to form a forcefield that protects himself from physical attack. Its Nuva version allows him to shield not only himself, but others as well. **'Kaukau:' The Great Mask of Waterbreathing. It allows Kopaka to breathe underwater for a limited period of time. Its Nuva version gives the power to only breathe water, as well as being able to survive intense water pressures indefinitely, an ability that can be shared with others. **'Miru:' The Great Mask of Levitation. It allows Kopaka to float and glide on air, though flight relies on wind currents. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies. **'Kakama:' The Great Mask of Speed. It allows Kopaka to move at high speeds, faster than the eye can see. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies, on top of allowing him to phase through matter by vibrating his molecules at high speed. **'Pakari:' The Great Mask of Strength. When used, it simply raises Kopaka's physical strength past his regular limits. Its Nuva version simply enhances its effects and allows him to share them with his allies. **'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Kopaka to become invisible, though he still leaves a shadow. **'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Kopaka to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. **'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Kopaka can create a variety of illusions. He can shapeshift to change his appearance, and mimic voices as well. **'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Kopaka can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. **'Ruru:' The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Kopaka's surroundings and grants him limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. **'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Kopaka to manipulate other objects within his field of vision through his psychic powers. *'Adaptive Armor:' A special armor given to Kopaka by Artakha prior to the final battle with the Makuta on Karda Nui. The Adaptive Armor’s onboard artificial intelligence analyzes whatever situation and environment Kopaka finds himself in, and adapts its construction to best suit the conditions. It can grant Kopaka the ability to fly in aerial combat, and can even adapt to the vacuum of space. **'Midak Skyblaster:' A ranged weapon granted to Kopaka by the Adaptive Armor. It fires spheres of Light, which is highly effective against beings of Shadow, such as the Makuta. This works by drawing in the light in the user’s surroundings, and can potentially drain all the light from one's surroundings if it is overused. Intelligence: Kopaka is an intelligent and skilled warrior. Weaknesses: Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Ice: Kopaka is a Toa of Ice, and can thus manipulate ice, cold, and snow. He can whip up blizzards with ease, freeze lakes and his opponents, absorb ice and snow, and freeze even the moisture in the air. As a Toa Nuva, he can form timed blasts of ice. Key: Mata | Nuva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6